


Runaways and Curses

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Ryuannweek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: When Ann is chosen by King Kamoshida to be his queen, she and her best friend, Shiho run away into the forest where they are saved by a cursed but kind young man.





	Runaways and Curses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of Ryuann Week on Tumblr/Twitter. The prompt I picked was AU.
> 
> This is based on an AU I thought up for an ask meme. I will try to continue this with another fic but I cannot guarantee quick updates on it. Sorry. :(
> 
> Regardless I hope ya'll enjoy this beginning.

In a small village by a great forest, there lived a young woman named Ann.

 

Ann was well liked in the village though no could say they truly knew her as well as her best friend, Shiho. Most of the others saw her simply as a pretty face. But underneath that pretty face was a kind heart and a yearning for adventure.

 

Little did Ann know that both of those would serve her well in an unexpected way.

 

It all starts when the sound of trumpets fill the air.

 

All the residents, Ann and Shiho included, rushed to the center of the village and were greeted by the sight of an ornate carriage. Standing by were several young men playing the trumpets. Another one with dark blue hair and an unenthusiastic expression stands to the front.

 

“Attention everyone! Please bow down to our benevolent king, King Suguru Kamoshida the First!”

 

The door of the carriage opens and walks out King Kamoshida wearing gaudy red and white clothes. The villagers all proceed to bow down though Ann did so with a glare.

 

Everyone always talked about how passionate he was. How so such kinder than the previous king he was. How he’s helped the kingdom since he took the throne after the Prince's death and the Queen's illness. But there was something about the man that unnerved her and it felt like only she and Shiho could see it.

 

“My good people! Rise up! I have come before you all today for one simple reason. I believe it is time for me to choose a queen!”

 

The crowd gasps and gossips among themselves.

 

“But not just any queen. A queen of the people, a commoner. So I shall choose one lady among you all to be my bride.”

 

Everything turned into chaos with the various women of the village rushing toward the King to shower him with praise and beg him to choose them. Ann rolled her eyes at the sight and Shiho watched in discomfort.

 

“Let’s go Shiho.”

 

“R-right.”

 

The two women turned around and started to walk away when they heard the King shout.

 

“WAIT! YOU THERE WITH THE BLONDE HAIR!”

 

Ann froze in place, she knew exactly who he was referring to and she could feel all eyes on her.

 

She slowly turns around and sees the crowd parting as the King approaches her. She feels like a rabbit ready to be eaten by a hawk. But then as the King reaches her, Shiho steps in between them, glaring daggers at the man.

 

“Shiho? What are you doing!?”

 

“Ha, ha, I know you must be so excited to meet me face-to-face but you must let me pass.” the king responded

 

Shiho stood her ground, her angry expression unchanging.

 

That is when the blue haired young man from earlier approaches them.

 

“Please, do as the King asks.”

 

That is when both women noticed the bruise slightly hidden by his hat and the frightened tone in his voice. Kamoshida wouldn’t dare do something in front of all these people… would he?

 

No, the last thing Ann wanted was seeing Shiho harmed because of her.

 

She places a hand on her best friend’s shoulder, “Shiho, it’s...”

 

Ann briefly struggles to find the right word… it wasn’t okay it wasn’t fine it wasn’t…

 

“...Don’t worry about me.”

 

With some hesitation, Shiho steps aside but she continues giving King Kamoshida a cold look.

 

“I see you already have a commanding air about you.”

 

King Kamoshida attempts place a hand on Ann and without even thinking, she grabs his wrist.

 

“Oh ho! This one is feisty! I like her. What is your name?”

 

“...Ann.” She replied with an obviously hostile tone

 

Unfortunately if she hoped that her actions and tone would deter him, they clearly failed as King Kamoshida pulled his hand away, smiled, and turned to the crowd.

 

“Well it seems that my search didn’t take as long as I expected! This woman: Ann, shall be my queen! We shall give her the evening to prepare her things and in the morning, we shall return to bring her to the Castle!”

 

“Wait I didn’t agree to...”

 

But Ann’s protests were drowned out by the cheers of the crowd. Aside from Shiho holding her hand, Ann felt completely alone.

 

* * *

 

Shiho went with Ann to the blonde’s home. As soon as they arrived, Ann collapsed and her friend was immediately at her side.

 

“I-I can’t do this Shiho!”

 

“I know” Shiho said, wishing there was more she could do for her best friend

 

“You… you saw how he looked me, looked at you and the rest of the girls in the village too! And that boy with the bruise, how scared he sounded… I… I can’t stay here...”

 

“Huh?”

 

Before Shiho could ask what Ann meant, Ann stood up and rushed to her room. Shiho followed and watched as Ann laid out a sheet on her bed and started throwing various odds and ends onto it.

 

“Ann, what’s going on?”

 

“They’re coming back in the morning to take me away but I won’t be here!”

 

“Wh-where are you gonna go!?”

 

“I don’t know yet but it’s better than waiting for that bastard to take me away.”

 

“Won’t someone see you on the roads?”

 

“Then I won’t take the roads! I’ll go through the forest!”

 

Shiho’s eyes widened, “But the forest is incredibly dangerous! You’ve heard the hunters talk about the creatures and monsters in there!”

 

Ann hesitates for a moment before returning to her makeshift bag.

 

“I’ll take the risk. It has to be better than whatever Kamoshida wants with me.”

 

“Ann...”

 

“You can’t change my mind Shiho!”

 

“...Ann...”

 

“I’d rather risk my life than be trapped with _him_...”

 

“ANN!” Shiho shouted

 

Ann stared at her friend as Shiho walked up to her and took her hands.

 

“You are not doing this without me. I… I failed you before, not this time!”

 

“...Shiho… th-thank you.”

 

With that, the two women made a plan to escape their village when the night was darkest.

 

* * *

 

Leaving the village was the easy part.

 

Almost everyone was asleep and the two managed to sneak past the guards stationed by the edges of the village.

 

Now came the hard part, navigating the forest.

 

At first, it wasn’t too difficult. Both of them remembered to bring two lanterns along with the other necessities.But as they walked further and deeper into the forest, it almost felt like the darkness was trying to swallow their lights.

 

“A-Ann. Maybe we should find somewhere to rest and keep going in the morning.”

 

“Y-y-yeah that… that sounds like a good idea.”

 

After a few minutes of looking around, the two find a massive tree and rest against it.

 

“How far from the village do you think we are?” asked Ann

 

“I’m not sure. I don’t think anyone will find us though.”

 

Ann chuckled, “You know, I’ve wanted to leave the village and explore the world for so long. I didn’t think this was how I’d start.”

 

Shiho smiled and laughed, glad to see her friend trying to stay optimistic. Suddenly there was a strange noise and both women stood straight up.

 

“Wh-what was that?” asked Ann

 

“It sounded like...”

 

The sound seemed to grow louder. Ann and Shiho then looked up and saw a spider the size of a large dog. They screamed and ran, forgetting their lanterns and necessities in their panic. They didn’t know which direction they were going, they just needed to get away from the monster.

 

Neither of them really knew how far they ran before they stopped to catch their breath.

 

“Did… did we lose it?” asked Ann

 

“Yeah… along with our things.”

 

“M-maybe the spider’s gone and we can go...”

 

The sound of growling interrupted Ann’s thought, she and Shiho turned around and found themselves in front of a pack of snarling wolves.

 

“N-nice… doggies… wolfies… don’t...”

 

A loud howl filled the air but it wasn’t from the wolves. Ann and Shiho looked around until Ann saw it.

 

Walking towards them was a massive wolf-like creature. Ann and Shiho held each other close and closed their eyes, prepared to meet their end at this monster’s claws.

 

The monster gave a loud roar and… the two didn’t feel anything. Ann opened her eyes and saw the monster facing the wolves who were now whimpering and slowly backing away. The monster roared again which finally convinced the wolves to run away.

 

Ann stared at the thing. It was much bigger than any human she’s known and its entire body was covered in dark fur except for the top of its head which was a bright golden color. The oddest detail though was that it seemed to be wearing a pair of tattered pants.

 

The creature turned to her and Shiho. It closed its eyes and Ann gasped as it started to transform. Its height becoming smaller and smaller until it was just a few inches taller than her, the dark fur disappearing while its golden fur became more like human hair.

 

Soon instead of a towering wolfman, stood a young man with blonde hair who looked to be around Ann and Shiho’s age.

 

“Who...” Ann attempted to ask

 

“What the hell are you two doing here!? Doesn’t your village tell you how dangerous this place is!?”

 

In an instant all thoughts of thanking him and asking for his name faded and were replaced with a desire to give this guy a piece of her mind!

 

“Excuse me!? My friend and I didn’t have a choice!”

 

“Of course ya have a choice! That choice bein’ staying alive in your village or dying in the forest! Those wolves probably woulda torn ya apart if I didn’t show up!”

 

Before Ann could snap back in reply, Shiho stepped forward.

 

“Thank you for saving us. As for why we’re here, we couldn’t stay in the village. My name is Shiho and this is my friend, Ann. We came here to escape from King Kamoshida...”

 

At the mention of the King, the young man’s expression changed.

 

“Wait? King?”

 

Ann sighed, “He came to our village looking for a girl to be his queen... I was the “lucky” pick. Everyone else acted like it was something I should be excited but… I don’t trust him”

 

“Damn right ya shouldn’t! Kamoshida’s a goddamn bastard who will do anything and hurt anyone to get his way!”

 

Ann looked at him in confusion, “How… do you know that?”

 

The blonde man’s eyes widened, “Uh well… er… ya see… You uh learn a lotta things in the forest thanks to um… spirits. Ya know: forest spirits.”

 

Both women looked him unimpressed. That excuse could not have been more bullshit if he tried.

 

“L-look, that ain’t the point! Point is, I don’t blame ya two for gettin’ away from _that_. But ya ain’t gonna last in the forest like this. Follow me.”

 

“Huh!?” both Ann and Shiho asked

 

“I live in a cave nearby and I can handle most of the monsters. I can keep ya two safe. The name’s Ryuji by the way.”

 

“...W-we lost some items along the way, could you help us find them too?” asked Shiho

 

“...Fine but don’t think this makes me your personal errand boy okay? We’re going to the cave first. You two need rest.”

 

Thus without saying another word, Ann and Shiho followed Ryuji deeper into the forest.

 

* * *

 

Ryuji spent practically the rest of the night watching over Shiho and Ann.

 

How long had it been since he last heard Kamoshia’s name? Three maybe four years? Of course that asshole made himself king and is making some poor girl his wife. Ryuji then thinks of his mother and tries not to also think of what it means for her that the son of a bitch is looking for a “new queen.”

 

He looks at Ann sleeping peacefully and smiles. Ryuji would be lying if he said he didn’t think she was quite pretty. But there was obviously more to her. The fact that she was willing to risk the dangers of the forest said a lot about her. Along with how she was ready to argue with him despite seeing his cursed form.

 

It isn’t long before Ryuji sees the sun rising. Now would be a good time to search for Ann and Shiho’s things and maybe get some food too. He stands up and walks to the entrance of his home. He takes one more look at the two before transforming into the beast and running into the forest.

 

Ryuji had failed his mother, the kingdom, and himself but he would not fail these two women.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can find me (along with my other entries for the week) on tumblr @ https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nexttrickanvils

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Silver Lining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962673) by [NextTrickAnvils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils)




End file.
